Cat-astrophe!
by Sleygal
Summary: What happens when our resident pianist is alone in her house?


**Hello! Here's something that's been bothering me for more than 3 months already? Not sure. I just want to get this out of my system.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive. Sunrise does.**

* * *

The girl stopped playing the piano and clutched her stomach. She's been feeling weird lately. Her head's been hurting and her back is also aching. She tried all possible medicine that she could think of but it has no effect. She skipped school today because her headache became worse earlier in the morning. She went back to sleep and her headache subsided when she woke up; enough to have the strength to play the piano. The house is empty except for her since her parents are busy with their work at their family-owned hospital.

A sudden jolt of pain racked her body, causing her to slide down on the ground from her piano bench. Her body broke into a cold sweat. She could feel her frame trembling. A loud popping sound was heard and she gasped as her hand began to tremble. Loud popping sounds came from her fingers as they stretched and became stubby, her palms swelled as she felt soft paddings begin emerging from underneath it.

"W-What is happening?" The girl cried out as she watched her hands contort. Her nails grew pointy, turning into claws. Her hands continued to stretch, contorting into the form of an animal paw. Her bones continued to pop and snap inside her.

She then felt a sharp pull on either side of her head as she felt her ears grow longer. Using her now-paw, she felt her ears as they slowly move to the top of her head. Her ear ended up in pointed tips as they settled finally on the top of her head. She could feel a light growth of hair slowly sprouting from her ears.

"Ah!" She screamed as she felt red hairs sprouting from her paw. A sharp pain shot out to her spine, forcing her to lie down on the ground. She could feel her spine shifting and stretching; loud cracks can be heard from it. It was then she felt something odd moving underneath her blue skirt. Using her paw, she felt the small nub.

"W-What is that?!" She yelled as another wave of pain came to her. She felt her spine stretched out further and further away from her, giving the girl what appears to be a tail. She watched as it continued to grow longer behind her until it began swaying madly behind her. Traces of red fur began sprouting from the tip of it, travelling down towards her body.

Before she could even lament on having a new appendage on her, her feet started to grow. Her legs grew thicker and longer. She could feel her feet stretching from the confines of her shoes. She curled her toes as she felt hr foot grow longer. Claws grew from her toenails and paw pads grew underneath them. Slowly, her foot stretched and twisted until it resembled an animal paw.

Her other foot followed suit. Fur started to grow from her now-paw towards the rest of her body. The girl writhed around as she felt her body being twisted in a grotesque way. Her spine continued to stretch and pop. She tried to stand clumsily but a loud crack, possibly the loudest yet, emanated in the room, forcing the girl on all fours, locking her in a quadruped stance. Her now-hind legs growing and her body's almost covered in red fur.

The change moved up from her body to her face as she could feel her teeth elongating into sharp fangs. She could feel whiskers sprouting from her face as it began to stretch.

"Nooooooooewwwwwww!" The change started to affect her vocal chords too as her voice began to sound different. Despite the pain, she blinked her eyes, and when she opened them, she felt her vision sharpened.

Her cries are starting to become less human as her face begins to stretch. Her nose became broad and wet as her face continued to push forward into a small muzzle.

After what seemed to be an eternity, a red cat replaced the once screaming girl inside the piano room. Final cracks and pops were heard before the cat opened her eyes. Her amethyst eyes scanned the room curiously before settling to her once clothes, ripped and torn into shreds on the ground. She went near it and sniffed the scent wafting from it.

What the cat failed to notice is that a black-haired girl with crimson eyes is standing in the doorway of the room, mouth hanging open at the sudden bizarre thing happening in front of her. A soft thud caught the cat's attention as the black-haired girl dropped the book that she had been carrying.

"Ma…ki?"

The creature regarded the human with curiousity. Nico's voice left her as she stared down at the creature.

"Mreooow!"

And everything went black.

* * *

 **Should I even continue this? -_- Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
